Forgotten, In A Sea of Chains
by the filth mizer
Summary: Before Keyblades and Boomsticks.Namine goes off on her own adventure accompanied by Roxas.Namine is searching for Axel whom is searching for Reno...however Reno appears... AxNamiRox,KaiSora,RodNami slight AxRox,RikuSora,KaiReno


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. The only characters I own is Makoto and the new Organization XIII members and their Somebodies.

_Note:_ That this before "Keyblades and Boomsticks". To keep you all from not getting mad at me, I chose to write this. I promise to get chapters 11-13 up as soon as I can stop staring at blank lined pages in my spiral notebook…. ;w; I drew Namine in her new outfit for the fanfiction. I should pretty much write up the address for my DA xD!!!

---

_**Forgotten, In A Sea of Chains  
**__**Namine Chronicles  
**_**Passage 1  
****See Who I Am**

**---**

"I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have."  
"**See Who I Am"  
****Within Tempation  
****The Silent Force**

---

**Destiny Islands, Namine**

**---**

She had just finished another day without walking independently from Kairi's body. She did not feel like it. Ever since the day that Kairi wished upon Kingdom Hearts to allow pieces of the Somebody's hearts to reside in their Nobodies, Nobodies were allowed to walk among their Somebodies in the worlds around them. Before leaving the The World That Never Was, Kairi wished upon the Kingdom Hearts, again, for the paths from the worlds to the others to be open for eternity.

Namine secretly resented the fact that she could not do such a thing as that, being that she was Kairi's Nobody. She felt she should have the same powers as her Somebody, being that Sora and Roxas had the same abilities wielding the keyblade. Meanwhile, Namine's keyblade has not appeared before Namine and Kairi had her keyblade to wield against the Neo-Heartless that came by to visit the princess. However, the indelible truth of it all, was that Namine is made up of something utterly different than the normal Nobody. Roxas was much more normal of a Nobody than Namine would ever be.

The two saw each other every single day, because of Sora and Kairi's growing relationship ever since Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas. They would go off into Sora and Kairi's conscience and close themselves from Sora and Kairi as the two would play with Riku. Meanwhile, Namine and Roxas would talk about their pasts and their similar nostalgia for the others of their kind.

Except, that Namine would say she missed the chance to talk back to Larxene and Marluxia, and that she was glad to not see them ever since she was experimented on by the two of them in the Oblivion Castle.

Well, right now, Namine was by her lonesome as her Somebody slept, peacefully amongst her lavender and pink cushions and sheets.

She sighed as she fumbled for the right colored pencil to help her with her latest art project. She was piecing together the last of Sora's jumbled memories, synthesizing them with Roxas' memories so that the two would be able to talk easier about their past. It would help Sora get used to the fact that he was not needed by the King for anymore fighting against the Heartless organization. Afterall, it was believed that Malificent and Pete sacrificed themselves during the journey towards Xemnas' room in the Castle. Well, the group were attacked by a large army of Heartless anyways.

_Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today._

Namine sighed as she listened what Kairi was listening to in her sleep. She sighed as she appeared as a translucent phantom beside Kairi on the bed looking over at the radio. She, of course was sitting up with her sketchbook in her hand. She placed a hand over the volume and lowered it a bit as she disappeared back inside Kairi again. She opened her eyes as she new she had wasted more of her energy on her easy annoyances.

"Namine…" Namine heard a familiar tenor sounded. She looked around to spot a redhead with green eyes looking at her. She noticed the dark red, almost black tattoos under his eyes and immediately she knew who he was.

"Axel…" she muttered looking up at him with nostalgia.

And why was he wearing that stupid Organization XIII outfit?!

_Come into my world,  
__See through my eyes.  
__Try to understand,  
__Don't want to lose what we have._

Her eyes became like stone when she remembered what Axel did to her when he "teamed" up with Marluxia and Larxene. She kept to her drawing as she grabbed for another pencil. Almost finished.

She heard his footsteps as he stopped in back of her looking down at the drawing.

"Is that for Sora?" he asked.

Namine refused to respond. "What does it look like to you?" she asked. She didn't add her obvious anger towards the redhead, she just kept her voice strictly to her original melodic, steady, and collected monotone of a regular Nobody. However, the funny thing is, and she almost laughed at this, she was not a normal Nobody.

"It is, isn't it?" Axel asked, but the question sounded like more of a statement than a question. Axel walked around Namine to look on the other side. "You're getting better at drawing…it's more realistic than your scribbles…."

Blue eyes met twin green doors as Axel sweat dropped and turned on his heel to walk towards a wall in Kairi's conscience and leaned himself against it.

"I thought you faded away, Axel…." Namine finally spoke after a moment of silence.

_We've been dreaming  
__But who can deny?  
__It's the best way of living  
__Between the truth and the lies._

"Yeah, well, I didn't…." Axel said.

"That's pretty obvious…." Namine said, sounding angry. She looked for another pencil and glared at him. "You left Roxas by his lonesome…. You should have been stronger so that he realized who he was and free Sora by himself without him getting manipulated by DiZ…. Just like you did to me…. When I left… as Organization's original Number 13…."

Axel sighed.

That's right…. No wonder why Organization XIII was able to find Roxas easier than they were able to get to Namine.

"He was also tricked by Xemnas, we all were…" Axel said.

Namine looked down at her drawing.

"That's certainly true, but there's no way of knowing his motives now," Namine said as she stood up.

"I came here to say that I might be searching for my Somebody…" Axel said as he watched Namine walk over to him and look up into his green eyes. She reached up as it if to touch Axel's face, however, his hood fell down around his shoulders. "I might have a Somebody out there…."

Namine nodded. She smiled. "So, then you'll be able to see Roxas," she said as she looked up at Axel.

"So, I can see the two of you," Axel said. "My beloved friends. Though, I haven't seen Demyx anywhere…."

"I think he faded…" Namine said as she smiled a bit at Axel, in sadness.

"I want you to tell Roxas that I'm "alive" as a Nobody can get," Axel said as he bent down, suddenly to kiss Namine on the forehead. "So, tell him not to worry about me. I should inform you the same thing…. Don't worry about me…and I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you…"

With that Axel walked past Namine and stopped shortly pulling up a dark portal and smiled back at Namine. "I'll finally be able to apologize to Kairi… even if we don't have the hearts to do so…" he said. "Oh yeah, get the "Don't worry about me" thing memorized…. Alright? I don't want to see Roxas putting Sora down because he's being his usual cynical self…."

"You care about him an awful lot," Namine noted with a smile.

Axel smiled as he turned from her closing in onto the portal. "I did, but I still do sometimes… an awful lot though …. Rare though…. I think about someone else a bit more than him…" Axel answered as he looked over at Namine. He smiled at her. He turned around.

Namine ran to grab Axel's wrist.

"I haven't said I accept your apology yet, and well, I do," she said. She smiled up at Axel. "Please tell me whom you're headed for first to find out if …"

"I'm trying to find a man named Reno…" Axel said as he smiled down at Namine. He put a hand to Namine's wind-tossed blonde hair and ruffled it. "Give my regards to Roxas. I'll see the both of you again…. Thanks to Kairi… and tell Kairi, I'm on my way to say my apologies…Great, I feel pathetic…"

Namine smiled. "Good luck… and I will," she said as she watched Axel disappeared in the portal.

_Fear is withering the soul_  
_At the point of no return.  
__We must be the change we wish to see._

Namine smiled a bit as she returned to drawing. "I'm going to find you…. with Roxas… and we'll all go find Reno together…" she whispered.

_I'll come into your world,  
__See through your eyes.  
__I'll try to understand,  
__Before we lose what we have._

**---**

**Kairi**

**---**

The auburn haired girl woke up in the middle of the night, startled by a familiar presence that she felt was an omen. Ever since that omen appeared to her with silver dancing mongrels, dancing about her in a circle, she shuddered in fear. She would always remember the tenor voice that spoke to her so smoothly.

"I can feel your pain… Let's be friends, I know how you're feeling… I know what's like to lose someone you like dearly…"

She sighed as she looked around to find a redhead that looked like the red-haired Nobody whom appeared to her on the principe of her doubt.

_We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lies._

_  
See who I am,  
__Break through the surface.  
__Reach for my hand,  
__Let's show them that we can  
__Free our minds and find a way.  
__The world is in our hands._

_See who I am,  
__Break through the surface.  
__Reach for my hand,  
__Let's show them that we can  
__Free our minds and find a way.  
__The world is in our hands.  
_

_This is not the end.  
__I hear their silence  
__Preaching my blame.  
__Will our strength remain  
__If their power reigns?_

Kairi poised and silenced her thoughts as she looked at the male. He was looking up at her with blue eyes that were different from Axel's green orbs. His tattoos were under his eyes as Axel's were but they were different tattoos. There was an air to him that was not as frightening as Axel's ,but nevertheless, Kairi was prepared for anything now.

She summoned her keyblade to glare down at this mysterious man whom laid his head on the edge of her bed.

The redhead shot up and waved his hands in the air. "No, no…. I'm already dead… anyways… what looks like it to be…" he said as he blinked at the keyblade. "Okay, what is that?"

"A Keyblade… who are you?" Kairi asked.

The redhead blinked as he adjusted his goggles. "Um, well you see… that would be a good question considering the fact I'm just… here… resting like a normal person… but in a stranger's room…. And all… uh…" the redhead said as he looked over at the auburn haired girl, who averted an eyebrow at him. "Hehe, my name is Reno…"

"You look like Axel…" she said.

Reno blinked. "Axel? Who's that?"

"A thing called a Nobody… let's just say, I really don't want to see him again…" she said.

Reno nodded, still confused. "Ah…. I see…" he said.

"So, what is it that you came here for?" Kairi asked.

"I want to know what a Nobody is, a Heartless…. And about the keyblade…" Reno said as he pointed at what was in Kairi's hand.

Kairi looked at her keyblade and she disintegrated it and brought the magic dust back into her. She stared as Reno stared at her with astonishment.

"That's pretty nifty… yo…" the redhead said as he turned his head to lay and look at Kairi that seemed to be upside-down now.

"Kairi…. My name is Kairi… not "yo"…" Kairi said as she looked down at Reno. "And do me a favor…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind not staring at me like that…. It's kinda awkward…" Kairi said.

"Oh…."

Kairi fell over as Reno chuckled.

This was going to be a long night.

Indeed….

"So, what is a keyblade, a nobody, and a heartless? And, am I dead?" Reno asked as Kairi sighed. He stared up at her still, to her fustration.

Please, Kami-sama… have mercy on her…

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

This is not the end.

_---  
To be continued in chapter 2._


End file.
